


For The Rest Of Their Lives

by FallenQueen2



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Shadowhunter Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Valentine forced Jace into an arranged marriage to his childhood friend and Omega Alec. This turns out to b the best thing that has ever happened to Jace.Shadowhunter Bingo Square Filled: Arranged Marriage
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Shadowhunter Tales [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/885717
Comments: 5
Kudos: 260
Collections: SHBingo





	For The Rest Of Their Lives

Jace sat on the edge of the bed in his bedroom, silently lacing up his combat boots before straightening up and peering over his shoulder. Jace fought back a smile at the sight of the Omega who was sprawled on the other side of his bed. Alec was breathing softly, his face buried in one of his pillows and his dark hair messed up while the gold sheets were tangled around his waist and bare legs. 

Jace resisted the urge to shed his clothes and crawl back into the bed with the sweet-smelling Omega. Alec sighed as he twisted around until he was flat on his back, one arm flung over his head allowing Jace to see the marriage rune standing out against Alec’s pale skin. 

Jace traced the matching rune on his wrist and shook himself silently before rising from the bed. Jace strapped his blades to his body and walked around the mattress to Alec’s side of the bed. Jace brushed Alec’s messy bang off of his husband’s forehead before stepping out of the room. Jace shut the door behind himself and set a scowl on his face when he saw Jonathan lounging against the front door with a knowing smirk on his face. 

“You took your precious time, is your Omega whore keeping you busy?” Jonathan snarked and Jace fought against shoving his blade into the other blond.

“I did what Valentine wanted and married the Lightwood, what else does he want from me?” Jace snarled unable to stop himself, he had followed his so-called ‘father’s’ every order and that included marrying one the Omega son of one of his right hands. That Jace didn’t mind, Alec was beautiful, strong, fierce, sassy and smelt amazing to Jace. 

“Careful bother dear, I can always ask father to give your Omega whore to me instead, maybe I can put a pup in his stomach as you seem to be failing at that part of your mission,” Jonathan commented before stilling when a small dagger embedded itself in the wood of the doorframe next to him and met Jace’s glowing red Alpha eyes as the other blond lowered his arm.

“Do not even try it and do not call Alec a whore. He’s ten times the warrior than you ever will be.” Jace snarled, his protective instincts flaring up high. 

“Alright, alright, understood.” Jonathan now understood why Valentine had pushed Jace towards the eldest Lightwood. 

“Tell Valentine that I’m not coming in today, I’m spending it with my husband.” Jace decided as he bared his teeth at the other blond who held up his hands.

“Done,” Jonathan agreed and slipped out of the apartment. He smiled to himself; he hoped to see a pregnant Omega wandering about soon. 

“Jace?” Alec’s sleepy voice rung out as the tall Omega stepped out of the bedroom; a dagger clutched in his right hand and held up high. Jace preened at seeing his husband almost fully naked but already armed and ready to fight.

“It’s fine Alec, just telling Jonathan off. I’m not going in today, Valentine can shove it.” Jace unstrapped his blades and shrugged off his jacket as Alec lowered the dagger with a look of disbelief. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get in trouble with Valentine because of me…” Alec worried his lower lip; he knew how violent Valentine could get and how much Jace had borne the brunt of it. 

“Are you worried about me?” Jace’s eyes widened, he and Alec had trained together since they were kids, but when Alec presented as an Omega his parents took him away and Jace hadn’t seen the tall Omega until his wedding day. The day that the two of them were bound together for life as a mated pair, the day Jace thought was going to be his hell was to begin until Alec walked down that aisle. 

“Of course I’m worried about you idiot! Stupid Alpha.” Alec muttered as he set his dagger down and ambled into the kitchen to start making coffee.

“You liiikkkeee me,” Jace teased as a genuine smile appeared on his lips as he followed the Omega. 

“I’ve always liked you dumbass, angel knows why though,” Alec muttered, refusing to look at the blond as he messed with the coffee machine. 

“Really?” Jace came closer, his heart pounding in his chest as his hope rose. 

“Do you think me presenting as an Omega was the only reason I was pulled away from you when we were teens? I wasn’t as mindful of my feelings as I should have been,” Alec just sound sad now and every part of Jace rebelled against that. He had silently sworn to himself when he drew the rune on Alec’s wrist that he would do anything to keep Alec happy. 

“I was so blind,” Jace whispered before he curled his arms around Alec, plastering his front of Alec’s back and inhaled Alec’s soft scent deeply, allowing it to calm him down. 

“I was stubborn,” Alec sagged back against Jace and closed his eyes as the coffee began to brew. 

“This is the only thing I will ever be grateful to Valentine for,” Jace admitted and allowed Alec to turn in his arms so they could look at each other properly. 

“You’re grateful you got forced into marrying me?” Alec’s eyebrows furrowed together and Jace didn’t resist the urge to kiss the little wrinkle between them. Alec gasped and his cheeks turned red as his mouth opened and shut like a fish. 

“Very grateful,” Jace said honestly as he cupped Alec’s cheek carefully. 

“Are you sure?” Alec whispered as he leaned into the Alpha’s palm unable to help himself. 

“Extremely, when I drew that rune on you I made a promise to myself that I would do anything to keep you happy because you make me happy, you always have and those years without you were hell for me.” Jace wasn’t usually one who was so honest about his feelings but for Alec, he would be. 

“I did the same,” Alec admitted as he dropped his head down and rested his forehead against Jace’s and the blond let out a soft sigh. 

“We’re just a couple of idiots huh?” Jace whispered sounding fond. 

“We’ll be each other’s idiots for the rest of our lives then,” Alec said and Jace couldn’t hide the pleased smile at the words and he inhaled Alec’s scent again, this time he was able to tell that Alec was just as happy as he was. 

“For the rest of our lives,” Jace agreed and tipped his head up to kiss Alec properly, their first kiss since their wedding and Jace was looking forward to being able to kiss Alec like this for the rest of their lives.


End file.
